


Leave No Man Behind

by Spot_On60



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: It’s a few days before Christmas. BA and Murdock are enjoying the fruits of Mama B’s kitchen labors. Hannibal and Face? Not so much. They’re each battling a holiday travel marathon.Written for F/H group Secret Santa





	Leave No Man Behind

 

 

 

**Leave No Man Behind**

**(or No Good Deed Goes Unpunished)**

 

“Hello.”

“Yeah, Hannibal. It’s Face.”

“I know. I have caller ID. Why are you calling me? You’re suppose to be on a plane.”

“That’s why I’m calling.”

“And....?”

“I’m about four hours away from flying to Kuwait.”

“What the hell happened? You should be landing in a few minutes. We’re suppose to be flying out of here in two hours.”

“There were reports of direct fire enroute, so we were diverted.”

“Around?”

“Away.”

“You’re not in Nasiriyah?”

“No. I’m at Camp Al-Saqr, Rasheed Air Base.”

“You’re in Baghdad and you don’t fly out for another four hours.”

“That’s what they’re telling me.”

“So you’re not going to make our flight.”

“I know. Sorry, Boss. But I should be able to catch up with you in Ireland.”

“Don’t be sorry, Kid. It’s not your fault.”

“I should have said no to that mission with Clarke’s team. We could have flown out with the guys.”

“No. I’m the one who should have said no.” .....sigh..... “That’s what happens when you’re as good as you are. Everybody wants you for their own.”

“Well Hannibal, we both know I’m really yours.”

...........

“Hannibal? You there.”

“Yeah. I’m here, Kid.”

“I’m gonna get going, Boss. I still have my bag with me. Think I’ll try to get a shower in and change of clothes before it gets checked and I don’t see it for awhile.”

“Alright. Let me know when you know you’ll get to Shannon. I can meet you at the airport.”

“You don’t have to do that. That’ll just be a pain in the ass getting back to the airport, won’t it?”

“Call me. Or text. Let me know. Maybe I’ll change my mind, but I’ll plan on being there.”

“Okay. I will. Bye Hannibal.”

“Bye Face.”

 

****************************************************

 

“Hi Face.”

“Hey Hannibal......Uh......I got some bad news.”

...........

“The only flight I can get out of Kuwait goes to Germany. Army transport is all booked. I’m flying commercial.”

”Contracted?”

”No. Straight commercial.”

...........

“Hannibal?”

“Yeah?”

“You mad?”

“Not at you.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“Not your fault, Face.”

“Wish I could have reached you sooner. I sent you a text, but you must have been in the air.”

“So your four hours to leave for Kuwait....”

“Was only three. But no matter what, it took us forever to get here and now I’m stuck here for another, let’s see, seventeen hours.”

“And then they’re flying you to Germany.”

“By way of Bahrain.”

“Jeezus. It’s Christmas and the Army doesn’t have enough transport to get people home?”

“I kinda was looking forward to seeing where you were born.”

“Were you? Why’s that?”

“I don’t know. Just thought it would be cool. Ya know. To see what shaped you.”

“Getting a little personal there, Face.”

“Oh...No...I didn’t mean to....”

“It’s okay, Temp. I’m just messin’ with ya. I was looking forward to showing you.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Really.”

...........

“Hey Temp?”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s plan on doing it another time.”

“I’d like that. See your hometown.”

“Good; although, I wasn’t born here. I was born in Northern Ireland. Moved here when I was three. Anyhow, I didn’t ask. Do you know how long you’ll be in Germany?”

“It’s at least a day. I’ve got a little more than seventeen hours here. Then it’s an hour flight to Bahrain. Have a six hour layover there then a six hour forty minute flight to Frankfurt. It’s more than a twenty-four hour layover there. Think they said it’s twenty-eight before the next leg to Texas.”

“Can you find out for certain? Maybe we could get you a flight from Frankfurt to Shannon.”

“Okay. I’ll find out. It may take me a bit, but I’ll call you back as soon as I know.”

 

****************************************************

 

“Hannibal?”

“What did you find out.”

“I can’t get to Shannon.”

“At all?”

“Well at least not while you’re there.”

“Damnit.”

“I’m really sorry about this.”

“I don’t want to hear that again.”

“Okay. Sorry.”

“Faaace? Stop it.”

“........ Where are you?”

“I’ve checked into my room. Tell ya what. Let me get settled here and I’ll call you back. Around an hour or so?”

“Sounds good. I need to find a plug to charge my phone.”

“Okay. I’ll talk to you in a little while.”

“Bye Hannibal.”

“Bye Kid.”

 

****************************************************

 

“Hi Face. It’s me.”

“Hey.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound fine.”

“I’m just really disappointed. With the way things are going I’ll be lucky to make it to Chicago before New Years.”

“It’s not as bad as all that, is it?”

“Are you making fun of me?”

“Maybe a little.... Temp?”

“John?”

“I’m disappointed too. I wish you were with me.”

“You mean that, Boss?”

“Yeah. I mean it.”

...........

“You comfortable?”

“As comfortable as I can be in an airport lounge. This is a bustling city with a lot of stupidly rich people flying in and out of it. Think they’d have better seating.”

“You in the officer’s lounge?”

“Yeah, but I don’t know how much better it is than the rest of the place.”

“Actually all those stupidly rich people have their own lounge. You know the accommodations in Frankfurt are better than Kuwait.”

“Yeah I know. It’s not so much that. I was really looking forward to walking around Limerick, not to mention five full days of being spoiled by Mama B. On top of it this is just a shitty haul to have to do alone.”

“Turns out I’m doing it alone too.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I want you to do something for me.”

“What’s that, Boss?”

“Lean back, stretch out your legs.”

“Pffft...Okay.”

“You relaxed?”

“I guess.”

“Take in a breath. Close your eyes and let it out slowly.”...........“I’m in Limerick...”

“I know. I was suppose to be there with you.”

“Shush. Eyes closed?”

“Yep.”

“Don’t interrupt. I’m in Limerick along the River Shannon.”

“Yeah?”

“I can hear you smile.”

“Gonna hear me laugh in a minute. What are you up to?”

“I’m taking you on a tour. Now close your eyes again.”

“How did you....”

“I know you, Face.” ........... “So we’re on the west side of the river, close to Thomond Bridge. Our first stop is The Treaty Stone. Are you familiar with the Jacobite War?”

“Never heard of it.”

“It was between followers of English King James II, a Catholic, and Dutch Prince William or William of Orange, a Protestant.”

“When was this?”

“Sixteen hundreds. Let me see here. ..... I have a guide book. It is also known as the Williamite War in Ireland or the Williamite–Jacobite War in Ireland. It was a part of the Nine Years' War, also known as the War of the Grand Alliance. Sixteen eighty-eight to sixteen ninety-seven.

“Treaty Of Limerick ended the Williamite War. It’s thought the treaty was signed on the Treaty Stone, actually a mounting block.”

“A what?”

“A mounting block. It’s a step used to help you more easily reach the stirrup when mounting a horse.”

“What’s it look like?”

“A rock.”

“That’s it?”

“It’s a big rock.”

Snicker.....

“A rock on a pedestal. By the way, I can hear you laughing.”

“If you’re trying to make me feel better it’s working. Somehow I’m not all that bothered by not seeing a rock.”

“Moving right along.”

“What are you doing?”

“Going to our next stop.”

“Are you really going to walk me through town?”

“You have something better to do?”

“No, but....”

“Lieutenant, as your CO I have a duty to look out for your best interests. Can’t leave you withering away in an airport in the Middle East, alone, only days before Christmas.”

“...........How far is it?”

“How far is what?”

“Our next stop.”

“That’s my boy. It’s not far at all. Just across the way.”

“What is it?”

...........”Sorry. Bit o’ traffic to dodge. We’re outside Saint Munchin's Catholic Church. It’s as lovely as I remember it. It’s of a grey stone with a square shaped tower. Built in 1827 it’s named for Saint Munchin, the first bishop of Limerick. The original was built sometime in the sixth century.

“I remember my father taking me through the graveyard after Sunday services. He would point out distant family members buried....”

“Wait a minute. You’re Catholic?!”

“Born and raised, but these days, mainly only when I need to be.”

“Why didn’t I know this?”

“Never came up I suppose.”

“Take pictures, will you?”

“No.”

“What do you mean, ‘no’?”

“That would take all the fun out of it when we come back here together.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“What’s that?”

“Together.”

“We do a lot of things together, Temp. Haven’t you noticed?”

“Of course I’ve noticed. I ..... I didn’t know if you did.”

“Yes. I have. Even arranged for us to be together more than a few times.”

...........

“You there, Face?”

“I’m here.”

“Let me help you, miss. Allow me.” ........... ”Sorry ‘bout that, Kid. Young lady dropped a package.”

“Picking up women?”

“No, just the package. Saving myself for a rendezvous I’m planing back in the States.”

“Oh. ..... Someone in Dallas?”

“It’s what I’m hoping for.”

“Oh.”

“You’re sounding disappointed again.”

...........

“You okay there, Face?”

“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine. Where to next?”

“Come along. We’re heading back to the front of the church.”

...........

“Just crossed traffic again and we’re about to walk over the next point of interest, Thomond Bridge.”

“Bridge over what?”

“There’s a Simon and Garfunkel joke in there somewhere. Anyhow. It crosses the River Shannon. You should see it Temp. It’s lovely. It’s made of stone and in what my book is calling a Romanesque style. There are.....four, five, six arches supporting its deck. Just a bit of a walk across. The river’s moving rather fast today. I remember it being more languid.”

“When did you move from there, to the States?”

“We left here when I was eight.”

“Why did you leave? Rather, why did your family leave?”

“My father was a mechanical engineer. Quite good. Well known and respected. We actually lived in London for a year while he worked in an engineering think tank. Then he was offered a job at Ford in Michigan.”

“Your dad designed cars?”

“Not the bodies. I can honestly say he wasn’t an artist. At least not in the traditional sense. His artistry was in the motor-works. It wasn’t only his job, he had a passion for it. I remember him always tinkering with something. It was a rare day we had a service man come to the house. If something went amiss, he could repair it.

“After he passed away my mother said she had been spoiled. She never had to worry about repairs and maintenance. She couldn’t manage her house without him. I remember she hedged and hedged about talking to me and my brother about wanting to sell it.....”

“You have a brother?! How do I not know this?”

“Suppose that’s never come up either. He’s gone now.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. What happened?”

“He died in a plane crash.”

“That’s awful.”

“He was in the Air Force.”

“Pilot?”

“No. Well yes he was a pilot and he did occasionally fly, but he was primarily an engineer like my father. Worked in R & D. Funny thing is he was killed on a commercial flight.”

“That’s not funny.”

“No. I suppose it’s not.”

“I’m really sorry. Is your mom still alive.”

“She’s gone now too.”

“So you’re alone.”

“I don’t see it that way.”

“How so?”

“Well, for instance I have you.”

“hhh...”

“We’re at our next stop, Bishops' Palace. It is the restored home of former Protestant Bishops of Limerick. Guidebook says it was in ruin when it was rehabbed in the 1980s and now houses the Limerick Civic Trust.”

“What’s it look like?”

“Says here it’s built in the English Palladian style.”

“I don’t know what that is.”

“It’s flat.”

“Pffftt ... Flat??”

“What do you want from me, Face? I only know a little about architecture.”

“I think you’re giving me exactly what I need right now.”

“Yeah? And what’s that.”

“A reason not to feel bad about not being there. Of the four sites so far one is a rock and one is flat.”

“Moving along. Turning around from the Bishops’ Palace and across the way, along the edge of the Shannon is King John’s Castle, which looks from here like an honest to goodness castle, complete with walls and corner towers. Built by King John, brother of Richard the Lionhearted, at the very beginning of the thirteenth century. This was at the time of Robin Hood. An archeological excavation in nineteen hundred unearth remains of the original Viking settlement.”

“Did you play there when you were a kid?”

“No. Seeing it now, I can appreciate it. As a child I took it for granted......Looking around I took a lot of this for granted. It seemed to me the place was old, you know, the whole town. But now I see it differently. There’s so much history here, so much has been preserved. Anyhow, let’s see what’s next, shall we?”

“Wait. You can’t go in the castle?”

“There’s not much of it left inside the walls. Besides, need to save that for a return trip. Next up is St. Mary’s Cathedral. It’s started to snow.”

“Oh. Okay. Guess you should get inside.”

“Nonsense. Makes for a beautiful backdrop whilst we continue our tour.”

“Whilst? Are you taking a refresher course in your brogue?”

“Apparently so. Must be picking it up from the locals.”

“I’ll say. You’ve really slipped into the accent.”

“Hold on a moment. I want to turn up my collar.” ........... “You still there?”

“Still here. Haven’t left you.”

“And I hope you never do.”

...........

“I have a walk of a couple of blocks to get to the cathedral. What shall we talk about?”

“You were telling me about your mom after your dad passed away.”

“Right. She didn’t know how to break it to my brother and I she wanted to sell the house. We on the other hand were trying to decide how to approach her about selling the house. We knew it was too much for her to handle and neither of us were close by.”

“Was this in Detroit?”

“Dearborn.”

“So who started it?”

“You know, I don’t remember. It was over Thanksgiving. It was the four of us....”

“Four? You have another sibling?”

“No. My wife was there. You do know I was married.”

“Yeah. I knew that. Divorced.”

“Right. So in the end she moved to a little cottage in a senior community where she knew several other Ford widows. She was happy there. Had a stroke five years later. Maybe one day we could take a trip up there.”

“You mean you and me.”

“Together.”

“I’d like that.”

“I’m outside St. Mary’s. It’s stunning.”

...........

“Hannibal?”

“Yeah.”

“Didn’t know if you were still there.”

“I’m here. Just taking it in. It’s truly magnificent. Eight hundred years old, almost eight hundred fifty. It’s of the same stone as St. Munchin’s, the bridge and the castle. It’s not overly large. Her belfry is squared and at the top of each corner the brickwork is reminiscent of a crown.”

”Is it another Catholic Church?”

”It’s Church of Ireland. Technically it is both Catholic and Protestant, but I think it’s generally accepted as Protestant.”

...........

“It’s interesting that I paid it no mind as a child.”

“Children are the ones who are suppose to have a sense of wonder.”

“Well, apparently not in my case. I’m going to go in here. Say a prayer for my boys.”

“Your boys?”

“Yes. You, BA and Murdock. I’ll call you back in a little while.”

“Okay, sure.”

 

****************************************************

 

“Hello.”

“Didn’t keep you waiting too long, did I?”

“No. You didn’t have to rush.”

“It doesn’t take much time to ask for you boys to be watched over. Or to give thanks.”

“What are you thankful for?”

“You, for one.”

“I’m thankful for you too.”

...........

“Where to next?”

“I’m just going to walk behind St. Mary’s, then head for the bridge over the River Abbey.”

“Does that run parallel to the Shannon?”

“At one point, yes. It goes around. Where I’ve just been is an island. Over the bridge and I’ll be close to the Hunt Museum.”

“Going inside?”

“No. It’s just in the same direction I’m going. But while I walk there, tell me something.”

“What do you want to know?”

“How did you end up in the service? I’ve always felt you could have done so many other things.”

“You make it sound like choosing the service was a bad thing.”

“Not at all. That of course depends on your reasons.”

“I joined the service in hopes of being sent into a conflict where I wouldn’t survive.”

“Do you mean that?”

“Yeah. I do.”

“Do you still feel that way?”

“No.”

“What changed?”

“You and the guys.”

“How so?”

“I was in school. Thinking pre-med.”

“Are you talking about high school or college?”

“College. High school was a bit of a bust for me.”

“Was it?”

“You know I was raised in an orphanage, right?”

“Yes.”

“Never felt anyone had anything vested in me. Not like parents who want what’s best for their children and all that. Didn’t feel a push. I don’t know. It’s probably more of an excuse than a reason.”

“When did you lose your parents?”

“I didn’t lose them. They got rid of me.”

“I’m not following you.”

“Never knew my father and my mother dropped me off at the orphanage. Told me to go ring the bell of the rectory and ask if there was any room. I didn’t really know what she meant, but figured the priest would.

“So Father O’Malley answered the door. I asked him if there was any room for me and my mother. He said he would talk to my mother about it. When I took him back to the sidewalk where she had been she was gone. Never saw or heard from her again.”

“I’m sorry, Temp.”

“Don’t be. It was a long time ago. Don’t even remember what she looked like.”

“Do you wonder where she is?”

“Actually I don’t. My family were the priests and nuns and other kids. I would see families on TV, but never envisioned myself in one of them. At least not as a kid. It was when I went to college I started thinking about it.”

“What changed?”

“I met Lesley.”

“And she is....”

“The young woman I wanted to marry. She had other ideas.”

“Turned you down?”

“Never even got the chance to ask. Went to pick her up for a date only to have one of her sorority sisters tell me at the door she had quit school and joined a convent, became a novice.”

“Oh, Temp.”

“So I stumbled along for a couple of weeks, said fuck it and tried to join the Army. When I got in I had a bit of a rough start, then I met you.” ........... “What you said about being thankful? You can’t possibly be more thankful than I am.”

“You might be surprised.”

“Maybe.”

“What do you mean you _tried_ to join the Army.”

“I only had the one semester left before I graduated. Recruiter said he wouldn’t accept someone that close to graduation as enlisted. Told me to go finish and if I was still interested, with a degree I could be commissioned.”

“I see.”

“Then there’s Charissa. She pretty much convinced me a long term relationship is just a pipedream.”

“Charissa isn’t good for anyone. Besides her I think you’re wrong there, Temp. I would wager there’s someone who would give just about anything to have you as partner in life.”

“Well she’s not raising her hand.”

“Maybe she’s not a she.”

...........

“You there, Temp?”

“Yeah. Hey Hannibal I’m....I’m....”

“It’s alright, Kid.”

“Don’t ask. Don’....”

“I don’t need to ask.”

“Hannibal.”

“Really Temp. It’s alright. But I’ll tell _you_ something. You’re not taking full advantage of what’s available to you, who’s available to you, if you only publicly date women then go out for the occasional fuck behind a gay bar.”

“What do you know?!”

“Don’t be angry.”

“Look Hannibal. I don’t know what you think you know....”

“I only know what I’ve seen.”

“What have you seen?”

“Let’s just say I’ve taken walks around Chicago while we’ve stayed with Mama B before. Much like yourself.”

“What are you getting at, John?”

“Only that I know I’m not the only one who has stepped into Berlin, or a couple other clubs there in Boystown.”

“Hannibal, please don’t say anything. I’m begging you.”

“Face? Why do you think I would be in Chicago’s Boystown?”

“Because it’s next to Wrigleyville. What? Why are you laughing so hard?”

“If you’d stop panicking and think about what you just said you’d be laughing too.”

“Oh. Ohhhh!”

“I’ve reached my destination. I wish you could see this, Temp. It’s just beautiful.”

“Wait. You’re changing the subject?!”

“That I am. I think I’ve upset you enough for one day. Not that I don’t wickedly enjoy it now and again.”

“We just had a moment, John. And you want to talk about something else??”

“Let that settle, Kid.”

...........

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I think so. Are _we_ okay?

“Better than okay.” ........... “The view I am looking at is breathtaking. I’m south of the bridge and the castle and St.Mary’s, in a park on a bit of land that juts out into the River Shannon. Looking north I can just see the castle walls on the shore. It’s not far, but it’s muted by the snowfall. I wish you were with me.”

“I’d give anything to be there.”

“Didn’t hear you, Kid. Need to speak up.”

“It was nothing.”

“This is something I remember as a child. Looking at this very view.”

“Little John Smith.”

“Little Liam.”

“What?”

“My given name is Liam.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“Where did John come from?”

“My full name is Liam Eóghan Brendan Mac Gabhann. Eóghan is an Irish version of John.”

“Owen is John?”

“Yes, but it’s not quite Owen. You swallow the ‘e’. It’s between Owen and own.”

“Why did you go with John?”

“It’s hard enough being the new kid, much less one with an accent and foreign sounding name.”

“Smith’s not Irish.”

“No, but it’s common in Ireland.”

“That’s not what you said your surname was though. Didn’t sound anything like ‘Smith.’”

“No. It sounds like Ma-gow-an, but it’s spelled M-a-c G-a-b-h-a-n-n. Anyhow, gobha is Irish for a metal worker. English called ‘em blacksmiths or smiths. So those whose name was Gabhann translated to Smith. The ‘Mac’ at the beginning is ‘son of’.”

“I didn’t know any of this.”

“Well now you do.”

“Kind of unfair advantage. You knew all about me.”

“Not all. And having you tell it puts everything in perspective. Makes me glad I’m a part of your story.”

“Me too.”

“The snow is beautiful, but I’m getting cold out here and I’m running out of bars on my phone. Think we need to conclude our walkabout so I can get back to the hotel.”

“Okay. My flight’s not so far off now. I could probably mosey toward the gate.”

“You have another stop before Frankfurt, right?”

“Bahrain for something like six hours.”

“Call me if you’d like.”

“Thanks Hannibal. I mean it. Thanks for keeping me company.”

“You’ve been keeping me company too. Bye Kid.”

“Bye.”

 

****************************************************

 

“Hello.”

“They lost my goddamn bag!”

“The airline?”

“Yeah the airline. The fuckers.”

“Take a breath.”

“Think Murdock and BA had to deal with shit like this? I don’t think so!”

“Their flights were pretty direct.”

“This is bullshit. We’re going to Chicago. Why do we even have to fly into Dallas?”

“It was all I could get us last minute.”

”It’s still stupid I have to check in at Dallas just because my original flight was going there.”

”Maybe I can change that for you.”

”Doesn’t matter. I’m already ticketed for there. Get to go be a third wheel or pick my nose while you’re off on your date, or whatever.”

...........

“The guys are in Chicago already and here I am in Bahrain without a toothbrush.”

”You can buy a new toothbrush.”

”That’s not the point!”

Sigh......“Unfortunately, with you being pulled for a mission last minute, the options were scarce. BA and Murdock flew into Frankfurt on military transport then a military-contracted commercial flight straight into Chicago.”

“You were suppose to be with them.”

“We were both suppose to be with them.”

“You didn’t have to wait for me.”

“I know I didn’t. I wanted to. I don’t leave men behind.”

“A lot of good it did ya. You could have been enjoying Mama B’s obsessive compulsion to cook. Or met your friend in Chicago, but no. Instead you’re stuck flying all over the goddamn place. Worst Christmas ever. ........... What _are_ you laughing at?”

“You’re grousing.”

“I’ve been told it’s endearing.”

“By whom exactly?”

“Name escapes me at the moment.”

“Well whomever it was, I’d have to agree with them.”

“Yeah, right.”

“It’s true. You can be utterly charming when your dander is up.”

“Stop making things up. Sounds like you’re overtired.”

“Believe what you want. I stand by my statement.”

...........

“Temp, I know this isn’t what we planned for a Christmas holiday, but we’ll get there.”

“Would have been nice if we could have gone direct like the guys. I shouldn’t have gone with Clarke.”

“I’m rather enjoying my layover here.”

“John?”

“Yes?”

“Who are you meeting in Dallas? Is this someone new?”

“That’s sure a change of subject. But to answer your question, no. It’s someone I’ve known for a long time now.”

“So what? Friends with benefits?”

“No. Just friends.”

“Oh...It sounded like....like something else.”

“I’d give the world for it to be something else.”

“Oh.” ........... “Well I should let you go so you can get some sleep.”

“When do you land in Frankfurt?”

“Uhhhh.... Gawd.....Ten hours forty minutes.

“I have three hours before I leave for the airport. You have another long layover in Frankfurt?”

“Yeah. If you hold on a second I can tell you.”

“That’s alright. I land at Logan in about thirteen hours. I’ll check in with you when I get there.”

“Then how long before you have to go to Dallas to meet your friend?”

“Think I’ll be in Boston a full day. Though once I’m in the States I might be able to make different arrangements.”

...........

“Temp?”

“Yeah?”

........... “Have a good flight, Kid. I’ll call you from Boston.”

“Yeah, you probably won’t have much time when you get to Dallas.”

“Temp?”

........... “I should go try and find my bag.”

“Get some sleep. Between leaving right after filing your Combat Report and layovers you’ve been going too long. I’ll call.”

“Okay, Boss.”

 

****************************************************

 

“Hello.”

“Hey.”

“Hi Boss. Thought you forgot about me.”

”Never. I’ve been busy changing plans and reservations.”

”Changing plans?”

“Yeah. Where are you, Kid?”

“Frankfurt.”

“But where? What terminal?”

“Ummm..... Not sure. I’m at the United baggage claim.”

“Hold on for a minute for me Kid. I’ll get right back to you.”

“Uhh, okay.”

...................................................

“You there, Face?”

“I’m here.”

“Did you get some sleep?”

“A couple of hours.”

“One more leg then you can sleep as long as you want.”

“No Hannibal. Three more legs and I can sleep in. This flight takes me to Houston then a puddle-jumper to Dallas then another flight up to Chicago.”

“Did they find your bag?”

“Yeah. I’ve got it here. Need to check it an hour before boarding.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“So you changed plans? Are we still flying out of Dallas together?”

“No.”

“No?!”...........“I’m sorry, Boss. I’m tired.”

“I can imagine.”

“You staying with this ‘someone you’ve known for awhile’?”

“I’m hoping to spend all Friday with him. Just the two of us.”

”Him?”

”Yes. Him.”

“So you’ve made your plans to meet in Dallas?”

“No, not in Dallas. I’m hoping for here in Boston.”

“Oh......You aren’t going to Dallas?”

“Nope. I changed my flight. “

“Your friend can meet you there instead, huh?”

“It’s what I’ve been working on since I landed. Changed it because he’s currently stuck overseas with yet another ridiculously long layover. Kinda tired of waiting for him to show up on US radar much less having to go all the way to Dallas/Fort Worth. We’d already be together if he hadn’t been amiable enough to go on an extra mission when asked. Pisses me off to no end when I think he went above and beyond and now it’s taking him three times longer to get to the States than it should have. You’d think the damned Army would have bent over backwards for him.”

“What are you saying?”

“Shouldn’t have to explain further, Temp. We’re adults."

“You want _me_ to meet you in Boston?”

“It’s my hope.”

...........

“Have I said the wrong thing?”

“Jeezus, Hannibal.” ........... “Uh, no. You haven’t said the wrong thing.”

”You ever been to Boston?”

”No. But John, what happened to the other guy?”

”You really do need some sleep, don’t you?”

........... “Oh.”

“Hotel rooms are pretty well booked up here being so close to Christmas. I managed to get one at the Copley, but it’s a suite. That alright with you?”

“What kinda asshole question is that? Of course it’s alright with me.”

“Pffftt......That’s my boy.”

“But I’m already ticketed for Dallas.”

“Screw it. Go tell them you’re not taking the flight.”

“But the Army already ...... Yes? .......... Yes, I’m Lieutenant Peck. Just a second, Hannibal.”

.................................................

“There’s an Airman Stewart here. He‘s saying he’s supposed to escort me to an Air Force cargo plane?”

“I know. I just texted him to let him know where he could find you. Cancel the commercial flight and go with the Airman. You only have, let’s see, a little over three hours and forty-five minutes to cancel the ticket to Dallas and get from Frankfurt to Ramstein Air Base. They’re flying into Hanscom Field in Bedford, MA. I’ll have a car there for you. It takes about half an hour to get from the air base into the city.

“I’ve booked us seats on a flight to O’Hare leaving at seven Saturday morning, Christmas Eve. Gets into Chicago a little after nine. The only seats they had left were a pair in first class. Imagine that. Already talked to BA. He’ll be there to pick us up.” ........... “I’ve been hoping the two of us could have some time alone together this Christmas. Shannon didn’t work out and Dallas is just too far away. I think you’ll like Boston.”

“Hannibal.”

“Enough talk. I’m waiting for you.”

“I’m on my way.”

 

****************************************************

 

“Hi.”

”Hi.”

”Come in. Let me take that bag.”

”Thanks.”  ...........  “This is really beautiful.”

”It’s my gift to you.”

............................

“May I kiss you?”

”I’ve waited so long for you to ask.” 

............................

”Merry Christmas, Temp.”

”Best Christmas ever.”

 

 

  **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

**Thank you for reading.**

**If you enjoyed this, let me know with kudos or a comment.**

 

_Photo ~ Picture Boston_


End file.
